A Series Of Unpleasant Discoveries
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around our two favorite detectives getting busted!
1. Chapter 1

Earlier today, I received a challenge to do something that I had never done before. I wasn't sure about how to do it, then I finally got the plot bunny! It's basically a series of oneshots that revolve around El and Liv getting busted by different people! Hehehe. For those of you who don't like EO, this is definitely not for you. El Chacal, thanks for the challenge, and I hope this meets your approval. LOL. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

For El Chacal, for the challenge. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Don Cragen was a protective man.

In all of his years as a captain in the Special Victims Unit, he had grown very attached to the detectives he worked with. He had always seen himself as somewhat of a father figure to the four detectives he worked with the most. Especially to Olivia Benson. It had been her trust that was the hardest to earn, but once he had, it was well worth it. And with her, he felt like she was the child he had never had.

So when she called in sick that morning, he had made it a point to pick up some soup on the way out of the precinct. And now he was in front of the door of her apartment and waiting for her to answer.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise from the other side of the door. He frowned, confused. What was that sound?

Then he heard it again, followed by a scream. Panic filled him, and he dropped everything he had on the floor. Grabbing his gun, he reached out and slowly turned the knob. To his surprise, the door was unlocked, and he quickly stepped inside.

He heard the cry again, and he eased through the dark living room and down the hall.

Pinpointing the room that the sound was coming from, he pulled back and kicked the door in, pointing the gun. "Police!"

"What the hell?" Elliot rolled away, pulling Olivia into his arms as they stared at their boss in disbelief.

Cragen's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God..."

Olivia was the first to regain her senses. "Captain, what are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling her blanket over herself.

"I just... I thought..." He pointed helplessly at the door. "I heard... I heard screaming... and I thought..." Finally he reholstered his gun.

Elliot ran his hand through Olivia's hair unconsciously. "Well..." He cleared his throat nervously, then looked at his red cheeked partner. "Now he knows..."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I guess so..."

Cragen dropped his gaze to the floor, motioning to the door. "I just... I was bringing you some soup... because you were sick..."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged guilty looks.

"But apparently Elliot is taking care of you already." Very good care.

"He... he is..."

Cragen took a step backward, extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry... I'm just... going to get out of here..." He suddenly turned around.

"Thanks for the visit," Olivia called out, hugging Elliot.

He waved a hand dismissively as he walked down the hall.

Next time, he was just going to knock.

TBC...

A/N: Hahaha, I can completely see Cragen accidentally busting them. I don't know whose next, but I have a general idea of how each member of the squad is going to bust them. The question is, just how many people should? Obviously Fin and Munch, but with all the character shifts lately, I don't know who else. If you guys have some suggestions, let me know! I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


	2. Sky Rockets In Flight, Afternoon Delight

Thanks to everyone for the huge response on the first chapter of this little story! All your ideas were really great, and I'm very excited about the ideas I have coming up for the next chapters! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Munch was a horrible coffee maker.

He could just never get the hang of it, so Fin had made him go across the street for some that didn't look like mud warmed up. He grumbled to himself as he rode the elevator down to ground level.

Elliot and Olivia had been running late, of course. It seemed that they were doing more and more of that lately, but no one else seemed to notice. Or else they didn't care. But they were the golden pair of the squad and could very likely get away with murder. He snorted.

The elevator doors finally opened, and he walked outside, shoving his hands into his pockets.

A few feet away, an SUV was parked beside the sidewalk, and as he came closer, he noticed that it was rocking slightly. His brow furrowed in confusion.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the windows were fogged.

"What the hell...?"

Suddenly it dawned on him that this was Elliot's SUV... and the noises coming from inside of it were not ones of pain, but ones of very obvious pleasure. He yanked his sunglasses off of his stunned face.

Suddenly a hand slapped against the window, then slowly slid down until it disappeared from his sight. He stared in disbelief.

The SUV started to rock with more urgency, and Munch slowly walked away, shaking his head. Fin would kill him if he didn't come back soon with the coffee. That, and he didn't want to be caught staring by Elliot. He had seen the man's anger before, and he definitely didn't want to be the source of it. So he walked down the street, toward the bodega that he thought made the best coffee.

On the way back, carrying the tray of coffees, Munch noticed that the SUV was still in the exact same spot he had left it in. He raised an eyebrow and nearly turned around when the door opened.

Elliot climbed out of the SUV first, and Munch watched in shock as, a few moments later, a smiling Olivia exited the SUV.

His jaw nearly hit the concrete sidewalk. Elliot... and Olivia? Right there in front of the precinct? Doing things that he would never even dream of doing with Fin. He suddenly pounded on his chest with his fist and shifted uncomfortably.

Forget the coffee. This was going to keep him awake for the next three days, easily.

TBC...

A/N: To answer a common question that many of you seem to have, I don't think any of these little incidents will be connected. Or maybe they are, and no one talks about what they've seen. LOL. Haven't quite decided yet. I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
